Fragen ans Universum
by Zoprah
Summary: Eine Kombination aus dem Talon, Clark und einer ordentlichen Portion Milchschaum reichen absolut, um Lex aus der Fassung zu bringen. Fluffiger Oneshot, Slash.


Mal wieder ein kleiner Oneshot – und sogar aus der Ich-Perspektive und im Präsens, was bei mir eher nicht so häufig vorkommt. Diese FF hat irgendwie gemacht, was sie will, ich musste nicht sonderlich viel nachdenken beim Schreiben :)

Und Ehre wem Ehre gebührt: Die Songtextfetzen im letzten Drittel stammen natürlich aus dem selben wunderbaren und, wie ich finde, extrem passenden Song wie das Zitat am Anfang.

_**Fragen ans Universum**_

_Am I still tough enough?  
__Feels like I'm wearing down  
__Is my viciousness losing ground?  
__A__m I taking too much?  
__Did I cross the line?  
__I need my role in this  
__Very clearly defined  
_(Nine Inch Nails ~ Discipline)  
_  
_

Ich höre mich selbst über etwas lachen, was Clark sagt. Ich sehe meine Hände nach der Kaffeetasse greifen und sie kurz darauf wieder zurückstellen. Und ich kann mir nahezu von außen zusehen, wie ich versuche, so wirken, als ob mich Clarks Hausaufgabe für Geschichte auch nur annähernd fasziniert.

Es ist, als ob ich zu Hause sitzen und eine verkorkste Realityshow anschauen würde – nur, dass ich selbst die Hauptfigur bin. _Lex Luthor, wie er kurz davor ist, sich lächerlich zu machen_, ein Format mit wohl nur wenig Zukunft. Dafür aber Dissoziation at it's best!

Ganz ohne bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen. Wer braucht schon psychotrope Mittel, wenn Clark Kent vor einem sitzt. Im Grunde hätte ich mir sämtliche illegalen Ausraster in meiner Jugend sparen können, hätte ich nur damals schon Clark gekannt...

Das Talon ist voll wie immer, und ich bin verdammt dankbar dafür, weil das heißt, dass Lana vollauf mit den anderen Kunden beschäftigt ist und nicht ständig in der Nähe von Clark herumlungert. Es reicht, dass ich mich vermutlich irgendwann vor ihm blamieren werde; ich brauche nicht noch zusätzliches Publikum dabei.

Schon gar nicht, wenn besagtes Publikum die selben Interessen verfolgt, wie ich selbst.

_Warum ich...?_

Clark sagt irgendwas, das ich nur vage und ganz am Rande mitbekomme. Ich zucke zusammen und versuche, kompetent und luthormäßig zu wirken. Er schaut auf.

„Lex, ist irgendwas? Du wirkst so abwesend..."

Oh Clark, wenn du nur wüsstest.

„Ich war kurz mit meinen Gedanken woanders, aber jetzt hast du wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit." Ein normaler, selbstsicherer und betont neutraler Tonfall – sehr gut. Wie auch immer ich das hinbekommen habe. Das Schicksal scheint ja doch ein wenig auf meiner Seite zu sein!

Hätte ich gewusst, wie ich heute drauf bin und vor allem wie ich heute auf ihn reagiere, hätte ich dringende Termine vorgetäuscht... irgendwas mit meinem Vater. Mein Vater wirkt immer abschreckend genug, sodass Clark nicht weiter nachhakt, sondern nur kurz sein Bedauern ausdrückt und sich mit einem aufmunternden Witz verabschiedet.

Stattdessen sitze ich nun hier und soll ihm bei seinem Essay über die Unabhängigkeitserklärung helfen – ein leichtes Thema, ich könnte ihm den ganzen verdammten Aufsatz nach einer halben Stunde Schreiben fertig und rhetorisch ausgeschmückt auf den Tisch knallen, wenn ich denn... ja, _wenn ich denn klar denken könnte._ Herrgottnochmal.

Man sollte Clark mit einer Promillezahl beschriften! Irgendwas mit ganz vielen Umdrehungen, 40% oder etwas vergleichbares. Mit einer Warnung auf dem Etikett: Kann bei Lex Luthor zu leichtem Delirieren führen; Maschinen- und Fahrzeugbedienung wird nicht empfohlen; nur mit genügend Flüssigkeit einzunehmen. Und zwar kaltem Wasser direkt ins Hirn, um geistig annähernd voll da zu bleiben.

Wären wir zu Hause in meinem Büro, könnte ich mich an der Minibar festhalten, Clark den Rücken zudrehen und mein dämliches Grinsen hinter einem Tumbler mit Scotch darin verstecken. Einem doppelten Scotch. Stattdessen habe ich die volle Dosis doppelter wenn nicht gar dreifacher Clark, unverdünnt, ohne Eis, aber mit extra Cocktailschirmchen.

Wundervoll. Ganz wundervoll.

Clark lächelt und wiederholt seine Frage von eben.

Ich lächle blöd zurück und antworte in viel zu langen Sätzen mit viel zu vielen Pausen.

_...warum ich?_

Warum muss Clarks seltsame Anziehung, die strahlt wie ein Atomreaktor mit Leck, ausgerechnet mich so verdammt irre machen? Es gibt so unendlich viele Leute, die in irgendeiner Form auf ihn stehen, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden in seiner Gegenwart dabei gesehen, der sich so bescheuert benimmt, wie ich es schätzungsweise gerade tue.

Oh ja. Neues Showkonzept. Weg mit der peinlichen Lex-Realityshow, her mit einer über philosophische Fragen, wie geschaffen für's Nachtprogramm, in das nur halb angetrunkene, einsame Intellektuelle reinschalten und auch darin hängenbleiben. Fragen ans Universum. Fragen von Bekloppten an Bekloppte. Fragen, die eigentlich aber doch niemanden wirklich interessieren außer den Betroffenen selbst.

Fragen wie: _Warum ist Lex Luthor langsam aber sicher immer mehr in Clark Kent verschossen? Gibt es eine rationale Erklärung? Sind Außerirdische mit im Spiel, oder eine merkwürdige neue Droge im Trinkwasser? Und was würde wohl alles lustiges passieren, wenn das herauskommt? All dies und vieles mehr gleich der Werbung!_

Im Grunde weiß ich die Antworten längst, zumindest glaube ich das. Ihre Präsenz ist irgendwo in dem suppigen Nebel, der einst mein recht prima und flüssig funktionierendes Gehirn war, zu spüren. Aber offensichtlich spielen sie gern Verstecken mit mir. Bis auf die Antwort auf die letzte Frage, die scheint relativ narzisstisch veranlagt zu sein und drängt sich bei jeder noch so passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit in den Vordergrund, das kleine Miststück.

Ich mag diese Antwort nicht sonderlich, finde sie eher unsympathisch.

Sie ist ziemlich negativ und angsteinflößend. Und dabei denke ich nicht mal bloß an die Reaktion meines heißgeliebten Vaters... Clarks Alter befindet sich haarscharf an der Grenze. Der Grenze, die es passieren müsste, damit niemand den moralisch tadelnden Zeigefinger erhebt und ihn in meine Richtung hält... mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Clark ein Mann ist. Ein Teenager obendrein. Und nicht zu vergessen die Unschuld in Person.

Die Unschuld in Person, die aus ihrem soeben serviert bekommenen Cappuccino trinkt, als sei sie ein verdammter Pornostar.

...hab ich das gerade eben wirklich gedacht?

Vermutlich. Wer sonst, du Witzbold! Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass ein kleiner Klecks Milchschaum einmal meine gesamte restliche Fähigkeit zu logischem Denken und Handeln torpedieren würde.

Clark bemerkt den unfreiwillig fabrizierten weißen Fleck über seiner Oberlippe und eliminiert ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Zunge. Allein für meine Assoziationen damit komme ich garantiert sofort in die Hölle, wenn ich sterbe.

„Hey Lex, könntest du meine erste Seite korrekturlesen? Das wäre super." Er reicht mir besagtes Stück Papier und dabei berühren sich kurz unsere Finger. Ich zucke zurück, als ob ich gerade einen elektrischen Schock abbekommen hätte. Clark schaut mich kurz irritiert an, grinst dann schief und widmet sich wieder der Fragestellung.

Super, Lex. Grandios. Sehr subtil und unauffällig, wirklich.

Ich atmete möglichst leise tief ein und wieder aus und versuche meinerseits, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Mein Blick sucht den Tisch nach möglichen Objekten ab. Kaffee. Die Kaffeetasse! Der Grund, warum dieses Gebäude überhaupt noch steht, abgesehen von Lanas trotziger und höchst penetranter Bettelei bei mir.

Ich greife nach ihr, nehme einen Schluck und spüre merklich das leichte Zittern, das von meinen Fingern ausgeht und die ganze Tasse zum Vibrieren bringt. Genervt lege ich mit der anderen Hand Clarks vollgeschriebene Seite vor mir auf dem Tisch zurecht und versuche, den Text zu lesen.

Ein winziger Flüchtigkeitsfehler.

„Stift" sage ich. Oh, bestens, ganze Sätze führe ich mittlerweile scheinbar auch nicht mehr im Programm.

„Hmm...?" Clark schaut mit großen Augen auf.

„Ich soll das doch korrigieren..." Unter großer Anstrengung bringe ich diese simple, grammatikalisch korrekte Aneinanderreihung von Worten sowie ein halbwegs ungezwungenes Lächeln zustande. Mental klopfe ich mir selbst auf die Schulter. Immer positiv denken, es geht immer wieder aufwärts...

„Ach ja." Clark lacht kurz und wirft mir einen grünen Fineliner rüber.

Ich bin froh, dass ich es schaffe, ihn zu fangen und berichtige Clarks wenige und nur minimale Fehler. In einem spontanen Anflug von Optimismus und Selbstsicherheit kritzele ich sogar Verbesserungsvorschläge zu Stil und Ausdruck über einige Sätze. Ich fühle mich annähernd wieder wie ich selbst.

Clark fragt erneut etwas.

Ich antworte; diesmal ohne extreme Ausschweifungen und Herumgestotter, und schiebe ihm die korrigierte Seite hinüber. Als Dank dafür werde ich wieder von seinem atomaren Lächeln bestrahlt und diesmal nahezu vollständig kontaminiert.

Auf Wiedersehen, gerade wiedergewonnene Fassung!

Clark nippt abermals an seinem Cappuccino... und verziert seinen Mund abermals mit einer Milchschaumschicht. Diesmal beseitigt er sie wesentlich langsamer und genussvoller als beim ersten Mal.

Ich werde nie wieder Cappuccino oder überhaupt irgendetwas koffeinhaltiges trinken können, ohne an Sex zu denken. Dabei bin ich leidenschaftlicher Kaffeetrinker; ich werde morgens ohne das Zeug nicht mal ansatzweise wach. Wie zur Hölle soll ich das bitte überleben?!

Mein Untergang ist nahe.

Wie nahe offenbart sich mir gleich darauf, als Clark extra mit dem Finger den Rest des Schaums aus der Tasse buddelt und ihn danach ableckt – und ich beinahe einen plötzlichen Tod durch Herzstillstand erleide.

Stille. Absolute Totenstille.

Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich tatsächlich ein Nahtoderlebnis habe, als ich bemerke, dass bloß der Radiosong, der das Café im Hintergrund leise und unaufdringlich vor sich hinberieselte, zu Ende ist und gleich ein neuer beginnt.

„Lex?", höre ich Clarks Stimme, und versenke vor Schreck fast mein Gesicht im halb überschwappenden Kaffee, statt einen einfachen Schluck zu nehmen. Ich blicke auf und stelle fest, dass die nächste Seite bereit liegt. Ich wage einen Blick ins Clarks Gesicht, welches mich fast schuldbewusst anstarrt.

...moment mal, schuldbewusst?

„Lex, es tut mir leid, falls ich dich gerade von etwas abhalte, ich weiß, dass du in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt bist." Oh Gott, er meint es tatsächlich nicht sarkastisch oder zickig, sondern ernst. Er fragt sich ernsthaft, ob er mir kostbare Zeit klaut oder gar auf die Nerven geht!

„Nein", rutscht es mir ohne weiteres Nachdenken heraus, „schon gut Clark, ich würde gerade nirgendwo lieber sein als hier bei dir."

Autsch.

Ah, diese Schmerzen...! Geistige Schmerzen angesichts dieser grenzenlosen Blödheit. Ich beiße mir unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe, als ich das Bedürfnis verspüre, meinen Kopf mehrfach gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange („nur" Schlange? Eher Boa Constrictor...), als ich in seinem Gesicht nach etwaigen negativen Gefühlsregungen und Spott suche.

Ich finde Belustigung. Und Freude. Ehrliche Freude. Er fasst meinen verbalen Ausrutscher der Extraklasse als simples, freundschaftliches Kompliment auf...? Am liebsten würde ich mich auf Knien zu Boden werfen und jemandem danken. Egal wem, irgendwem. Ich bin so verdammt dankbar, dass ich mir es selbst kaum vorstellen kann.

Mein Vater, das zuverlässige Abtötungsmittel auf zwei Beinen für positive Gefühle jeder Art, positioniert sich hämisch lachend vor meinem geistigen Auge und sagt etwas in der Art von „Luthors knien vor niemandem und danken tun sie auch keinem, jedenfalls nicht öffentlich und so offensichtlich, Sohn." Es ist egal, denn ich höre ihm nicht weiter zu. Ich bin ihm zwar dankbar dafür, dass er mich wieder auf den gefühlsmäßigen Boden der Tatsachen geholt hat, aber das war es auch schon.

Ich lächle gezwungen und nehme Clarks neue schriftliche Ergüsse in Angriff. Zu irgendetwas muss hier heute noch von Nutzen sein.

„..._unterzeichneten sie jeweils Lex' süße Grübchen und fuhren dann damit fort..."_

Ähm. _Stop_. Einmal die Erde anhalten bitte, damit ich mich von diesem Anblick erholen kann, ohne laut in aller Öffentlichkeit loszulachen wie geisteskrank. Ich lese den Satz 40 verdammte Male, bis ich sicher bin, dass ich nicht halluziniere, sondern dies wirklich in exakt in dieser Form dort steht.

Ich schlucke und räuspere mich.

Clarks Blick wandert von dem Schreibblock zu mir.

„Auch wenn das zweifelsohne eine höchst amüsante Vorstellung ist, glaube ich, dass du diesen Satz noch einmal dringend überarbeiten musst", sage ich, obwohl ich gar nicht genau weiß, wie die Worte eigentlich in mein Sprachzentrum geraten sind. Mit dem Fineliner auf die literaturpreisverdächtige Zeile zeigend halte ich ihm das Blatt vor die Nase.

Falls jemand noch Zweifel daran hat, dass man gleichzeitig leichenblass _und_ zartrosa anlaufen kann, dann sollte er nun dringend Clark betrachten. Ich würde ungläubig lachen, wenn ich mich nicht so darüber freuen würde... irgendwo dort in meinem Brustkorb, in diesem hyperaktiv umherspringenden Flummiball, der wohl mein Herz ist.

Clark starrt auf den Satz.

Clark öffnet den Mund und klappt ihn wieder zu.

Clark stottert irgendwas.

Ich freue mich. Wie bescheuert. Denn egal, was er gleich sagen wird – dieser freudsche Verschreiber ist doch recht eindeutig.

Feuer frei, schreit irgendwas in mir.

Abgang Trottel-Lex, Auftritt Selbtsicherer-Lex-der-alles-kriegt-was-er-will. Oh, wenn Clark nur wüsste, was er da gerade in meinem Inneren freigelassen hat...

„Clark", höre ich mich wie ferngesteuert und mit leicht rauher Stimme sagen. „Ich glaube in meiner Bibliothek – im Schloss – hätte ich ein Buch, das dir garantiert weiterhelfen würde."

Er schaut mich überrascht an und vergisst sogar, den Mund wieder zu schließen. Tja, Clark, jetzt liegt es an dir...

Ihm stehen relativ viele Möglichkeiten offen. Ich hoffe arg, dass er nicht eine von denen nimmt, die in der kompletten Zerstörung unserer Freundschaft resultieren. Am liebsten würde ich ihm die Antwort soufflieren und sie mir so quasi selbst geben, aber das wäre sogar für meine heutigen Maßstäbe würdelos.

„Jaaa", bringt Clark langgezogen hervor. „Das wäre... cool. In deinem... privaten Büro."

Ein Feuerwerk entzündet sich; nicht nur in meinem Hirn und meinem Herzen, sondern auch etwas weiter abwärts. Ich bin versucht, schnell irgendetwas großes und sichtversperrendes auf meinen Schoß zu knallen, denn Clarks Betonung des Wortes „privat" hat dort eine ziemlich sichtbare Reaktion hervorgerufen. Andererseits... haben wir uns nicht aufs Gehen geeinigt?

Eine merkwürdige Stille setzt ein, als wir uns immer noch in die Augen schauen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, wie unwirklich dieser Moment ist, ist das auch noch der völlig falsche Ort für derartige Erkenntnisse. Ein seltsames Gefühl macht sich in mir breit; es ist plötzlich so, als wäre heute der letzte Tag auf Erden zusammen mit Clark, und ich müsste alles aus diesen paar verbleibenden Stunden herausholen, was nur geht. Woher auch immer dieser Gedanke kommt, ich erreiche dies garantiert nicht, in dem ich hier sitzen bleibe und Däumchen drehe. („Ein Luthor dreht nicht Däumchen!" - Danke, Dad. Danke, Captain Obvious.)

Ich ergreife also die Initiative, gebe Clark seine Sachen zurück und lege einen Zehner auf den Tisch. Das ist zwar mehr als genug Trinkgeld für Lana, aber mit einem Mal bin ich dem Talon dankbar. Für seinen Cappuccino, für den Milchschaum, für diesen Nachmittag.

Ich hoffe, dieses gute Gefühl hält an und bekommt durch etwaige Geschehnisse nachher keinen Grund, um wieder zu verschwinden.

Mein Herz pocht weiter fröhlich vor sich hin, während ich aufstehe und mir selbst in Gedanken dazu gratuliere, meinen Mantel die ganze Zeit über angelassen zu haben. Schnell versenke ich meine Hände in den Seitentaschen und bringe den Stoff unauffällig in eine strategisch günstige Position, falls sich gewisse Körperteile gleich erneut zu unangemessenen öffentlichen Reaktionen berufen fühlen.

Clark lächelt mit einem Mal. Kein typisches atomares Strahlelächeln, sondern eins, das fast schon subtil ist, geradezu... hintergründig, so als ob er etwas wüsste, von dem ich nicht weiß, dass er es weiß. Ich werde mich wohl überraschen lassen müssen.

Geduld war noch nie meine Stärke.

Als ich ihm voraus nach draußen gehe und kurz Lanas üblichen, weiten und nahezu immer verwirrt erscheinenden Blick bemerke, grinse ich leicht in mich hinein. Ich fühle mich wie jemand, der siegreich vom Schlachtfeld schreitet, auch wenn Lana sich vermutlich keines Krieges bewusst war. In einem dezenten Anflug von Größenwahn und dank der durch meinen Kopf geisternden Kriegsmetaphern stelle ich mir plötzlich mich als Alexander den Großen vor und Clark als Hephaistion. Solange es nicht genauso endet wie bei ihnen soll mir fast jeder Ausgang Recht sein.

Fast.

Bei all der Grübelei bekomme ich kaum mit, dass ich bereits auf dem Fahrersitz meines Porsches sitze und Clark neben mir. Ein Auto ist besser als das Talon, aber es ist das Cabrio und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich dieses Gespräch hier führe, mitten auf der Straße. Ich drehe den Zündschlüssel um und vollführe ein mehr als extravagantes Ausparkmanöver in Form einer 180°-Kurve.

Nach einer halben Minute, innerhalb derer mein Mund beständig versucht, sich zu einem idiotischen Lächeln zu verziehen, streckt Clark seinen Arm aus und betätigt die Taste für den CD-Player. Nach einem leise surrenden Ruckeln springt er an die Stelle, an der ich ihn ausgeschaltet habe.

_I need your discipline _

_I need your help_

„Nine Inch Nails", stellt Clark das Offensichtliche fest. „Hätte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt erwartet, passt aber irgendwie zu dir."

Ich schnaube belustigt. Sobald mir Leute einmal dabei begegnen, wie ich Klassik höre, werde ich fortan auch auf Klassik reduziert. Ein übliches Phänomen, das auf meinen Vater zutreffen mag, aber nicht auf mich. In meiner Sammlung befindet sich so einiges.

_I need your discipline_

_You know, once I start I cannot stop myself_

Ich drücke das Gaspedal durch, sobald wir auf einer einsamen Landstraße sind, denn ich kann den Augenblick, in dem sich die Türen meines Büros hinter uns schließen, kaum erwarten. Hatte ich nicht vorhin erst über Clarks Alter nachgedacht? Ach, ratio verliert fast immer gegen emotio, so ist das nun mal. Und irgendwann ändern sich Zahlen.

Clark schaut mit einem Seitenblick zu mir rüber. Ich hab keine Ahnung was er mir damit sagen will, und ich bin auch viel zu abgelenkt von seinem Anblick, von dem im Fahrtwind herumschlackernden T-Shirt-Ausschnitt und den nun noch wirreren Haaren als zuvor. Sein Ausdruck wechselt zu Belustigung und er nickt leicht mit dem Kopf nach geradeaus, zur Straße, die unaufhaltsam unter dem Porsche verschwindet, als ob es kein anderes Ende gäbe, an dem sie unmittelbar wieder erscheint. Als ob das Auto die Straße aufessen würde. Und dennoch kann mir das Tempo gar nicht schnell genug sein.

Aber diesmal deute ich Clarks Blick richtig und konzentriere mich wieder aufs Fahren, denn auch ich kann mir momentan schönere Dinge vorstellen, als uns beide in den Straßengraben zu befördern.

Zufrieden lehnt sich Clark mit dem Ellbogen auf die Beifahrertür.

„Weißt du", beginnt er, „ich dachte ernsthaft ich sterbe vor lauter Peinlichkeit, bis ich deinen irren Herzschlag gehört habe."

Ich vergesse die Straße. Ich vergesse beinahe sogar das Lenken. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht so aus, als ob er soeben herausgefunden hat, dass sich unter seinem Sitz eine tickende Bombe befindet. Ich schätze mein Mund steht offen, sicher kann ich es nicht sagen, denn tausende von Gedanken rasen gleichzeitig durch mein Hirn. Wie auf einem Scrollband unten im Bild bei einem Nachrichtensender, nur in hundertfachem Ausmaß und garantiert nicht in lesbarem Tempo.

Clarks nun noch panischerer Blick erinnert mich daran, dass ich gerade dabei bin, ein Auto zu steuern – und das nicht unbedingt langsam. Mit Hilfe von meterlangem, quietschenden Herumschlingern schaffe ich es, die Fahrtrichtung wieder zu korrigieren. Ich malträtiere die Bremsen noch ein wenig mehr, als ich ruckartig am Straßenrand parke.

„Was war das gerade?", frage ich schwer atmend. Langsam aber sicher gleicht sich das Pochen in meiner Brust dem Beat des Songs an, das ist zwar weniger rasant als vorher, aber immer noch zu schnell. _Kann er das etwa auch hören? Und wenn ja, was kann er noch alles?_

Mein Kopf bewegt sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihm, während ich auf eine Antwort warte.

Clark holt einen uralten Trick aus der Mottenkiste der Ablenkungsmanöver.

Er küsst mich.

Die Welt steht für einen kurzen Moment still. Ich höre nichts mehr, ich denke nichts mehr, ich spüre nichts mehr. Alles außer Clark wird ausgeblendet, alles außer diesen unglaublich vollen und weichen Lippen, die sich da auf meine eigenen pressen, nicht zu sanft und nicht zu ruppig.

Bevor ich in irgendeiner Form reagieren kann, sitzt er auf mir drauf und drückt mich auf meine Arme gestützt tiefer in den Sitz hinein. Ich bin bewegungsunfähig, was eine Schande ist, denn zu gerne würde ich jetzt meine Hand in seinen Haaren versenken und ihn noch dichter an mich heranziehen. Ich winde mich ein wenig unter seinem Griff hin und her, denn ich bin Kontrolle gewohnt, ich brauche Kontrolle, ich -

Mit sanfter Gewalt verschafft sich Clark Zugang in meinen Mund und ich vergesse, was ich eben noch so dringend wollte. Warme, kribbelnde Explosionen wandern durch meine Wirbelsäule. Ich erwidere den Kuss und schmecke den Cappuccino, dessen Schaumdecke mich vorhin fast um den Verstand gebracht hat. Clark schafft dies nun komplett.

Was immer sein Geheimnis ist, es kann warten.

Wenn man sich gerade im siebten Himmel befindet, hat man wohl doch ein wenig Geduld, selbst wenn man Lex Luthor heißt.

Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit lässt Clark von mir ab – und meine Arme los. Ich starre kurz in seine blitzenden Augen, die zu fragen scheinen, was ich von all dem halte. Die Antwort bekommt er, als meine Hände unter sein blaues T-Shirt gleiten und ich ihn wieder zu mir heranziehe. Ich brauche seine Lippen. Ich brauche seinen Mund. Wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ich habe soeben eine neue Sucht entwickelt und will sie vollends auskosten.

Wir sitzen zwar im Cabrio, aber es ist trotzdem eng, und bald entsteht Reibung an diversen Stellen, die uns beide aufkeuchen lassen. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht beherrsche, dann komme ich dank Clark hier, sofort, in dieser verfickt teuren Armani-Hose. Im Grunde könnte mir das scheißegal sein, aber ich will nicht wirken wie beim allerersten Mal.

Notgedrungen lege ich eine Pause ein, die ok ist, denn ich brauche Sauerstoff. Dringend, bevor ich in Ohnmacht falle.

Clark scheint das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht nötig zu haben und nutzt die Chance, um meinen Mantel zu infiltrieren und mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass wir am Rand der Landstraße stehen und uns jederzeit jemand sehen könnte. Gerade, als ich das zur Sprache bringen will, vergräbt Clark sein Gesicht zwischen meinem Kopf und meiner Schulter, während seine Finger meinen Oberkörper erkunden. Er beginnt, alle möglichen Dinge mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen an meinem Nacken anzustellen und schickt mich so vorerst wieder zurück ins geistige Nirwana.

Einer von uns kommt gegen die Hupe.

Wir müssen lachen.

„Clark", bringe ich schließlich hervor. „Wirst du mir je dein Geheimnis verraten?"

Er zuckt zurück.

„Es ist ok", sage ich hastig. Ich will nicht alles kaputtmachen. „Es kann warten. Es – es wäre nur schön zu wissen, ob du es wenigstens in Erwägung ziehst. Bis dahin werde ich, glaube ich, durchaus Wege finden um mich anderweitig mit dir zu befassen..." Ich streiche mit dem Daumen über seine angeschwollenen Lippen und dann weiter über die Wange.

Clark lächelt. „Ich habe es bis jetzt sogar ziemlich oft in Erwägung gezogen. Ich denke weiter darüber nach, sobald du mir gezeigt hast, was du in deinem Büro im Schloss mit mir anstellen wolltest, Deal?" Das Lächeln wird zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Meine Mundwinkel wandern nach oben.

Wie könnte ich ihm das auch verweigern...?

Ich habe eine neue Frage ans Universum. Aus _Warum ich?_ wird _Warum nicht schon früher?_

_~ Ende ~_


End file.
